


The Demon Kings Afternoon Delight

by Jodie13



Series: Crowleys Baby [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie13/pseuds/Jodie13





	The Demon Kings Afternoon Delight

Crowley was spread across the bed, naked, with one hand resting on his baby bump. He was relaxed and happy. Bobby had been leaning against the door to his bedroom for a minute now, just watching the snoozing Demon. It shouldn't fill him with joy to have this sarcastic idjit in his bed, heavy with his child, but he was so happy. Happier then he had been since the night Karen died. She would have been overjoyed to have a baby in the house. He sighed and walked over to the bed to have a seat next to his dark lover. He set his hand on the roundness next to Crowleys hand giving the soft skin a pet. A small foot thumped back, making the old hunter smile.

“She is already practicing her fighting in there.” Murmured Crowley sleepily.

Bobby kicked off his shoes and curled up next to the demon, keeping his hand on their daughter. Crowley curled himself into the hunter, sniffing into his neck, loving the mans beard against his face. Bobby sealed his lips over the demons for passionate kiss. Their tongues withering together in a seductive dance. When Bobby pulled back to grab a breath of air, Crowley started kissing Bobbies neck, and sucking on his favorite spot behind Bobbies left ear.

Bobbies hand slipped from the rounded tummy, down to the demons leaking prick. Crowley squirmed and made several whimpering noises as bobby squeezed and rubbed his hard prick.

“Fuck, come on Robert...need you...bearded bastard.” 

Bobby grinned, he knew the demon was getting desperate when he started cussing and moaning at him. He slipped his hand lower going for the puckered entrance, he ducked his head down so he could swallow Crowleys cock in one motion. 

“Yesssss.” Crowley tilted his head back and rocked his hips toward the fingers stretching his willing hole, then up toward the hot mouth sucking on his needy cock. 

Bobby pulled off then licked the tip of the straining cock in front of him, he slid up the demons rounded body, pressing their lips together, and swallowing the loud moan when he adds another finger. He can feel Crowleys muscles tighten around his fingers trying to bring them further into his body. 

“It would be better if you are are up on your knees, hold onto the head board.” Bobby helped Crowley get into position, hands wrapped around the wooden slats, his knees spread, he was pushing his ass out, waiting impatiently for Bobby to be inside of him.

Bobby shuffled forward to kneel between Crowleys knees, lining up his cock and pushing into his moaning lover. Bobby leaned forward to push all the way in, one hand went to the demons rounded stomach, the other to the headboard next to Crowleys. They moved together smoothly, rocking faster and harder. Crowley let his head fall back onto Bobbies shoulder, “Robert, fuuuck, faster!”

Bobby panted into the demons neck and sped up his thrusts, the demon came apart in his arms, shuttering through his climax. Bobby growled and bit Crowleys neck as the demons muscles tightened around the cock still deep inside him. Bobby couldn't hold back his orgasm when those muscles clamped down like a vice, milking him dry. When Bobby came inside the demon, Crowley let out a gasp and moan that sounded like a sob,as a another steam of come left him. 

Bobby moved them so they were laying on their sides, spooned and still connected. They demon wouldn't unclench to let him leave. He liked the feeling of the other man inside of him to much. Bobby didn't mind, he just pulled a quilt over them and settled in for a nap before the demon woke and wanted to go again.


End file.
